A New Addition
by Littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey and Seymour welcome a new addition into their home.


Both Seymour and Audrey were awoken at 6am by a ringing from their nightstand. Seymour, still half asleep, reached over to turn it off and subsequently knocked it to the floor. They'd already been through three alarm clocks thanks to Seymour. He was clumsy when he was wide awake; he was a liability when he was still groggy in the morning.

Audrey jumped ever so slightly at the clatter causing Seymour to roll over and take her in his arms.

He kissed her forehead. "Good morning,"

She batted her long eyelashes in an attempt to fully wake herself up. Her big, brown eyes loved seeing her husband's face first thing on a morning.

Letting out a deep sigh, she snuggled into his body a little more. "Morning, Seymour."

He didn't have to be at work until 9am but they liked to savor as much time together as they could so these early mornings were becoming more and more frequent. Neither one complained though, not when it meant spending more time together.

He kissed the top of her head. "I could stay like this all day."

A sad smile creeped upon her face. "I do, too. I love being your wife, Seymour, it makes me so happy. Keeping a nice home, making sure everything is neat and pretty. It's just…" She stopped herself, not wanting to sound silly.

"It's just what?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"I miss you." She tried to fight it but a single tear fell down her cheek. "I just get a little lonely is all...gosh, what am I saying? You go to work, you make a living, you provide for us! How selfish of me."

Seymour's heart felt as though it was literally hurting. He hadn't stopped to really consider how hard it must be for her to spend hours every day alone, no company, no friends yet.

"That's not selfish at all. It's...actually pretty sweet." He was trying his best to reassure her. "I miss you, ya know? You're pretty much all I think about when I'm not with you."

"I love you, Seymour." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss which was a fairly bold move for him.

Seymour monetarily broke the kiss and glanced towards the window. "The curtains are still closed...we could, if you wanna?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, not in a suggestive manner but rather in a moment of shy embarrassment.

Audrey responded by pulling him on top of her by the collar of his pyjama shirt.

Their regular morning routine was in action. Audrey made them breakfast. They ate together. Seymour showered whilst Audrey washed and dried the dishes. Every morning she made a mental note to invest in a dishwasher. He'd get ready. She'd pack him a lunch. She'd kiss him goodbye. They'd both feel empty as they left one another.

The hours seemed endless until it finally reached 5pm. That's when Audrey's day picked up, knowing her husband would be home in just a few minutes. But a few minutes passed. And a few more. There was no sign of Seymour. He was always so prompt, what could possibly be keeping him?

He was twenty minutes later than he'd usually be. Audrey began to pace around their little tract house while subconsciously gnawing at her perfectly manicured fingernails.

Suddenly, she heard a sound that sounded like an angel singing...it was his keys in the door.

She practically sprinted to the door and threw her arms around him before he could even walk in. "Where have you been?! Are you alright?! I was so worried! I mean, you're never late! What happened? Are you okay?" Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes almost brimming with tears.

"Audrey, Audrey, take a breath." He took her hands and encouraged her to inhale then exhale. He always knew how to calm her down. "I'm sorry I'm late but I have a good reason. I picked you up a little something…"

She smiled. "W-what do you mean?"

It was so endearing to him how she was trying, and failing, to hide just how excited she was. "Yeah, I got you a little gift. Close your eyes."

Giggling, she did as he asked. What kind of gift? He had already given her everything she ever wanted. The only other thing she could think of was a dishwasher.

As his footsteps grew closer and closer, she grew more and more giddy.

"Okay, go sit in the living room!" He instructed her with a playful tone.

Again, she did as she was told and heard him following behind her. "Seymour, what is this?"

"Just close your eyes, all will be revealed!" She felt like a little kid on Christmas morning.

She felt something nuzzling against her ankle then her knee then her thigh. It didn't feel like Seymour. Plus, Seymour wasn't such a heavy breather?

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a small golden retriever puppy sniffing away at her. She let out a squeal that, ironically, only dogs could hear.

"Seymour!" She scooped the puppy up into her arms as it began to lick her face, eliciting a hearty laugh from each Krelborn. "Gosh, I think he already likes me!"

"How could he not?" He smiled at her and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I-I just couldn't stop thinking about what you said this morning, you know, about being lonely when I'm not here? Well, I thought this little guy could keep you company. I rescued him from the shelter. I've got food, a dog leash, toys, the works. He does need a name though…"

"I get to name him?!" She asked and Seymour enthusiastically nodded his head. "Oh, this is hard! There was an episode of 'I Love Lucy' where they named their dog Fred...no, that seems too formal. How about Freddie? Little Freddie Krelborn?"

"I think it's perfect!" Seymour watched as little Freddie licked Audrey's face once more. "I think he likes it, too!"

"Seymour, this is so sweet. I love him! I love you!" He extended his hand and helped her raise to her feet.

He kissed her cheek. "You're really getting spoiled with the kisses today, aren't you?" He then proceeded to kiss all over her face until she fell into a fit of giggles.


End file.
